Castles Made of Sand
by azooozi
Summary: She had never wanted things to end up they way they did. All he did was help them, yet she couldn't do a thing about it. And then he loses his focus. Some friend she was. But now that she's given him life once more, how will things turn out?


_A Final Fantasy XIII fanfic._

_**ChapterOne**_  
_**WakeUp**_  
_**ByAzooozi**_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome you all to my first FFXIII fanfic! I'm pretty much writing this because I just fell in love with Cid in the game. And Fang seemed so suitable as a partner IMO. The big important 'ol commander and the rebellious young spirit; how could you not like it? Anyway, the first chapter is crappy because I've just thought about writing it at 3 in the morning. So, tomorrow I'll probably edit it and I'll get back to business. Hope you like this! R&R!_

_

* * *

Death._

_What a wonderful feeling it was, to escape the dreaded fal'Cie. _

_The man had never been cut out for the life of a l'Cie._

_Finding his focus was… impossible._

_So dying was the only choice he had; the only choice he could make._

_That was how he died. _

_But now… he felt so alive. So full of life. What was happening… why was he…?_

"_Cid_!"

Slowly, his eyes began to flicker open; bright rays of light, shining into pale blue eyes. He then began to shudder at the cold hand that had been brought to his face.

"_Cid_!_ Everyone, he's awake_!"

Soon, the sound of footsteps began to close on him, then, an array of colours became noticeable through his blurred vision.

_What was happening?_

The raven-haired commander soon began to part his lips in attempt to say something, anything, to them. "W-What's happenin-"

"Shh. You don't need to talk, 'kay? You just keep that mouth of yours shut, _got it?_" said a whisper of a voice which, to his surprise, carried some sort of familiarity.

The order was soon followed by a soft hand being placed over his mouth. What the hell was happening?

As his vision began to clear, he noticed the cheerful smile of a red-head and a brunette.

_Was this heaven?_

No, it was more like…

He began to observe his position. He lay in an open space, flashing lights embedded into the metallic grey walls. As the shone, their lights flashed into his squinting eyes. To his left, was what appeared to be Lightning and Snow, looking down at him with shocked looks. Lightning was on all fours looking down at him, wide eyed and shocked. Snow too. And to his right, Sahz and Hope, ecstatic looks on their faces. They didn't seem as shocked as the other two.

_But what was happening?_

None of it was real, it couldn't be. He _had_ to be in heaven.

Then he felt his cheek being pinched. _Ow._ He was definitely alive. But maybe not awake, for he had officially just passed out.

Looking down at his slow breathing, Vanille began to sigh. "Looks like he's really alive," began the calmed girl, as she turned her head to look over at her companions. "Whew! what a relief!"

And with that, she fell back onto the hard ground, releasing a deep sigh. The woman opposite to her sighed as well, as she smiled down at the man before her.

"Couldn't just let you die without saying thanks, could I? Eh, Cid?"

With that, she slowly lifted his body onto her shoulder, with help of Snow and Lightning and made their way back to the ship. That was, after they got through the hundreds of Cie'th blocking their way. As they fought, he held tightly, thinking about everything that was happening.

_Was it all real?_

_-x-_

As he began to slowly open his eyes, the three former l'Cie made their way into the ships infirmary, placing him down on the bed. They were soon followed by the cheering of the crew members, cheering on the return of their Captain.

As his eyes flickered open once more, he found himself looking directly at the two girls that he had seen earlier. Fang and Vanille.

He then sprung up from the bed and began to look around the room hastily.

_What was happening?_

_How was this happening?_

_This wasn't-_

"Calm down Raines," came the teasing voice of the brunette, smiling down at the man as she leant against the wall, spear in hand. "We don't want you dying a second time over. It was hard enough our first time, eh Vanille?"

"Yep!" chirped the girl as she jumped up and down with happiness. "Took us a while, but we finally did it!"

Cid looked over at them with an utterly perplexed expression.

"What do you mean by, 'our first time'?" croaked the man hoarsely, as he looked down at his lap blankly.

"Well I think it's kinda' obvious, don't you? We brought you back, and all!" replied the woman, as she pushed herself off the wall and made her way to the man.

He then felt a strong grip on his shoulder, followed by a deep voice. "It's good to have you back man, things haven't been the same without you." I was Snow, smiling, as he pat the man on the back warmly.

Then there was Lightning. Then Sazh. Then Hope. Then the rest of his men.

Everyone was there to welcome him back. It made him feel… cared for. Something he'd rarely ever felt in his life.

But even with all their warm welcomes and kind words, one thing still bothered him.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well that was that! __ Sorry for the shortness guys! I promise to make the next chapters much longer, so, until then!_


End file.
